elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Torvar
Torvar is a Nord found in . He is a member of The Companions. He resides in Whiterun, Skyrim. He can be found within The Companions' headquarters, Jorrvaskr. He is a recent whelp to The Companions and isn't taking well to the intensive training. He is a drunk, with many of his comments concerned with drink. Personality In a conversation between him and Athis, he states a preference for hammers and axes. He seems to have a very poor memory. This is proven by after Glory of the Dead Torvar will refer to you as his favorite drinking buddy even though you never give him any mead. His saying actually means that the Dragonborn and he have a high relationship, which is true because the Dragonborn is named Harbinger. So there are no problems with his memory. Interactions Torvar can be enlisted as a Follower after completing "Glory of the Dead"; however, he can be obtained earlier by dropping armor in front of him while he is walking. He then asks the Dragonborn if he can have the item. If the Dragonborn says "Consider it yours.", he becomes available after leaving the area and coming back. The Dragonborn can marry Torvar if possessing the Amulet of Mara. When wearing an Amulet of Mara after completing Glory of the Dead, Torvar will say "You're wearing Mara's amulet? You? I'd marry you. I'd marry you twice." If Torvar should happen to die the Dragonborn may receive an inheritance of around 200 gold from him via courier. Follower Torvar follows the path of The Warrior. Combat skill proficiencies from highest to lowest: *One-Handed *Heavy Armor *Block *Archery *Two-Handed Torvar resists arrest with the Dragonborn and fights without question. Bugs * To get Torvar as a follower, you must complete the Glory of the Dead quest for The Companions. However, it is possible to have him to become a follower earlier by dropping armor in front of him. He then asks the Dragonborn if he can have the item. If the Dragonborn replies, "Consider it yours," he becomes available as a follower after the Dragonborn leaves the area and returns. ** The player might find that Tovar does not pick up the armor, and it remains where he or she dropped it. If the player picks up the armor, he or she still has the dialog option of asking Tovar to follow him or her. * Torvar might be found by Markarth. ** I just accidentally'' 'attacked him thinking him an Imperial Courier halfway between The Lover Stone and Ragnvald. He did not become hostile after I hit him with Volendrung, and when I saw the name, I sheathed my weapon and he exclaimed ''I will live to fight another day.' or something to that effect. I came here because I didn't recognize the name and wondered who I just clobbered.'' * If Torvar dies before the player begins the Companions questline, the player might sometime later find his dead body laying on the floor of the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. NPCs finding his body there will give no explanation as to how the corpse arrived and will be heard saying, "I'm going to find whoever did this!" After the player completes the Glory of the Dead quest, Torvar will miraculously appear alive in the dining hall of Jorrvaskr! The resurrected Companion will greet the player with the familiar words, "My favorite drinking buddy! Let's get some mead." and will follow you if you prompt him to do so (confirmed on X360, but it is unknown if this will occur if Tovar dies ''after ''the player begins the Companions questline). (Note: The player might also have to finish The Blessings of Nature quest to trigger Tovar's resurrection--unconfirmed.) * If encountered as part of a random encounter, he may remain at the scene of the battle and never return to Jorrvaskr. *Sometimes after dropping armor in his path, a general dialogue will be opened immediately. Cancel it and speak to him again to get the correct dialogue regarding the armor that's been dropped. *When you are doing the Companion's quest, and you have Torvar with you when the game automatically sends him back he will get killed/lost. (unconfirmed) *Torvar seems to be a lazy follower and hangs back a fair distance, he will take his time before moving to catch up with the Dragonborn. This can cause him to get stuck in winding corridors, leaving the Dragonborn to deal with all the enemies in an area/room if the Dragonborn moves quickly through a dungeon or cave. This could be a result of Torvar's drinking, were he has to stop for a minute and think about where he is and what he is doing. Appearances * ru:Торвар Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Companions Members